


A magenta flower

by Southernpeach13



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Zim, Kinda, M/M, Steven Universe AU, fem Zim, the Tallest are gay, ways a girl Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: She wanted a colony, so they gave her one. Poor Zim didn’t realize how lovely the planet earth was until it was to late.





	A magenta flower

“My Tallest!”

A small green alien with large magenta colored eyes sparkling happily. Her long delicate antantes curled upward happily. Her outfit, matching her eyes, was skirt of her dress was much longer in the back, the fabric flowing behind her, a metallic tiara of some kind placed on her head, a circular magenta stone placed in the center. She happily called out to a much taller member of her species. He barely gave the tiny one a glance before scoffing. His lage ruby eyes turning back to the screen he had been looking at before he was interrupted. One claw running across the holographic screen the other tapping impationaly on his long red robes.

He turned on a comlink and began to speak to someone, clearly irritated with what they were saying. The tiny one got annoyed as the taller one ignored her. She began to tug impatiently at his robes trying to get  his attention

“My Tallest!” she called out, annoyance laced in her voice.The Tallest slammed his claws on the keyboard “Zim, what are still doing here.” He hissed frustrated.

“What are you doing?!” she asked excitedly.

“I’m just commanding the dropships so we can properly invade and colonize this planet.” He stated matter of fact, hoping that would appease her curiosity. Zim gasped excitedly, her antennas lifting up  with excitement.

“I want to command a dropship! Can I Red! Can I!” she asked happily.

Red rolled his eyes before turning back to the holographic screen. “Well Zim,  _ if  _ you get your  _ own  _ planet to invade then you can command whatever you want, when you want. Now shoo.”   
Zim’s antennas uncurled and drooped with sadness. “I want a colony.” 

Red sighed in annoyance as Zim continued to pester him about a colony.    
“Zim you know that colonies are for invaders, not scientist.” he said before looking back at Zim.

“Besides Zim you’re def-” Red caught himself before he could finish his sentence. Hoping Zim had not heard his slip up.

“Tiny. Zim you're still to small to have your own colony like Purple and I.”

Zim balled her tiny balled hands in a fist and glared at Red.

“So what if I’m still small! All the others have at least one colony and you and Purple have so many and I don’t even have one! It’s not fair!” she screamed.

Zim stomped her foot on the ground harshley.

“I want one!”   
Another stomp.

“I want my own colony!”

Her foot  met the floor again.

“I want my own army!”

Another stomp.

“I want my own planet!” 

Her foot slammed the grond one more time.

“I deserve it! I'm just as important as you and Purple.”

Red had enough he slammed his claws on the panel before glaring at her. 

Hen why don't you act like it Zim!” he screamed.

Zim hissed at him before stomping away mumbling under her breath Zim left the room and walked past Purple who was about to speak to Red. Zim looked at her clawer hands before making a fist and proceeded to punch a wall. The impact shattering the the thick glass and bending the metal on impact.

 


End file.
